


phoenix tears (heal everything)

by blackmagicforever



Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicforever/pseuds/blackmagicforever
Summary: “The dead sometimes don’t stay dead,” a soft voice said behind her.Harry turned around quickly, behind her there was a girl.A small child, wearing white robes over a white dress. Her hair reminded Harry of the rich red blood that flowed through her veins, and her skin of a vampire. But her eyes, her eyes were dark. They didn’t hold a color, they were just dark.“Mistress,” the child smiled innocently, she bowed into a low curtsey. “I have been waiting for a long time.”Harry’s mind raced, “... Death.” she murmured.The child’s smile grew brighter.alternatively: Harry Potter is done with her life. The second Voldemort killed her she was sure that things were done. So why is Dumbledore badgering her about going back and finishing the old maniac? And here she was thinking that he was done with manipulating her. Well, joke’s on him. Because she’s the Master of Death, and she plays by her own rules.alternatively pt.2: in which Harry Potter is the Master (*cough* Mistress *cough*) of Death, and the sky isn’t the limit anymore.(p.s.: the title may change)
Relationships: (past) Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Death & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Undisclosed
Series: Harry Potter AUs Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647391
Comments: 48
Kudos: 363
Collections: BLACKMAGICFOREVER'S WORKS





	1. The End of The Girl Who Lived

She had the cloak of her father, the stone from the snitch she caught in first year, and she was pretty sure that the wand Voldemort was holding was hers.

When the stone fell out of the snitch and touched her palm, Harry felt something shift.

She had heard the tale, about the three brothers and death.

About the three objects touched by death’s magic.

Surely, with all the phobia he held towards death, Voldemort should’ve known better than meddle with them.

Because they were Harry’s now.

 _Stay close to me,_ she had pleaded to her mother.

The two of them looking close to twins, if it wasn’t that Harry’s hair was dark like her father’s.

 _I love you,_ her mother had answered. _You’ve been brave, deerheart._

Her father, Sirius, and Remus had appeared as well. But no way in hell would Sirius ever tell her that it was fine to die.

That was the Stone’s curse. Harry had to bite down the urge to blast it, death used her loved ones to manipulate her into its arms.

* * *

“I thought she would come,” Harry heard the sibilant voice of Voldemort over Hagrid’s sobs, “I expected her to come.”

Harry looked around, there they were. Voldemort’s lackeys. Bellatrix, trying to talk to her Lord, the Malfoys, Dolohov… Everyone.

“I was, it seems ... mistaken,” said Voldemort.

“You weren’t.” Harry uncovered herself, tugging on the cloak. She didn’t notice it disappear from sight. The stone was nowhere to be seen either. “You were right. I’m here.”

Harry noticed Nagini so close to her, but she knew it was futile to try and maim at the snake. No, she had to be careful. The Death Eaters had started into screams of laughter at her seventeen self.

“Harry!” Hagrid wailed, “Harry, no!”

Both Harry and Voldemort didn’t pay Hagrid any attention to his wails. Harry barely held herself back from cursing the Death Eater that silenced her friend.

Voldemort raised his left hand, the Elder wand on his grasp.

 _That wand is mine_ , Harry thought. _How dare you point me with my own wand_. Her green eyes glowed softly with rage. 

“Harry Potter,” Voldemort’s voice was barely above a whisper, “The Girl Who Lived, come to die.”

He mouthed two words, and a jet of green light hit her.

Internally, Harry was laughing. Her vision painted itself in white.

* * *

Harry was sure that this had to be a dream. She woke up to arched arcs and train roads. She was in King Cross Station? On the magical side of Platform Nine and Three Quarters?

She sat up from her spot on the floor. Harry looked down, and realized that she was naked. A robe instantly appeared when she wished for something to cover her.

She quickly dressed herself, feeling naked even with the robe on.

There was a pitiful whine that made her look behind her.

There, below a bench, was a baby drenched in blood. But it resembled the homunculus Voldemort had resided in during Fourth year.

Harry scrambled to her feet and moved backwards, it was a horrifying sight.

A baby, and it didn’t matter that it was Voldemort in baby form, it was still a baby drenched in blood and clearly crying for help.

“My dear,” Dumbledore’s voice made her turn around. Her hand ached for her wand, or maybe it was the itch a well placed punch would satiate. “Harry.”

“Professor Dumbledore,” Harry automatically answered, still eyeing the baby.

“Harry,” Dumbledore was wearing his extravagant robes and his beard was nearly blending with the white surrounding them. “You cannot help.”

Harry took a step back from him. She noticed how healthy he looked, his hands were clean.

“Harry, you brave woman.” Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. “Let us walk.”

Harry looked back to the baby, “But,”

“Harry,” Dumbledore insisted.

Harry fell into a quick step easily next to the previous Headmaster. The old man guided them to a bench far away from the baby. Dumbledore sat down, twiddling his thumbs.

“I thought you were dead.” Harry said, not bothering to sit next to Dumbledore. “How is that you’re here when this is… limbo, I suppose.”

“Ah,” Dumbledore started smiling, “but my dear girl-”

“I’m not your dear girl, Professor.” Harry interrupted him, her green eyes were ablaze. “Are you even Dumbledore’s soul? Or something else? Something, not human.”

Dumbledore’s face grew grave, his thumbs stopped twiddling. “Harry,”

“No,” Harry held up a hand, “I’m done.”

She took a step back from him, “I’m done playing by the rules of a dead man.”

“Harry, but you must,” Dumbledore stood up.

“No,” Harry scoffed, “I don’t have to. You’re dead.”

“The dead sometimes don’t stay dead,” a soft voice said behind her.

Harry turned around quickly, behind her there was a girl.

A small child, wearing white robes over a white dress. Her hair reminded Harry of the rich red blood that flowed through her veins, and her skin of a vampire. But her eyes, her eyes were dark. They didn’t hold a color, they were just dark.

“Mistress,” the child smiled innocently, she bowed into a low curtsey. “I have been waiting for a long time.”

Harry’s mind raced, “... Death.” she murmured.

The child’s smile grew brighter.

Dumbledore’s figure started fading.

“Harry,” Dumbledore tried once again, but neither women paid him any attention. “Harry, you must!”

“You shouldn’t have come here.” the child said, her voice sweet as honey. She laid her dark eyes on Dumbledore. “It is not your place to welcome the newcomers to the in between.”

With a flick of her dainty hand, the supposed soul of Dumbledore vanished.

“Mistress!” the child regarded Harry once again. “Have you come here to join me?”

Harry regarded the child Death was impersonating.

“Your façade isn’t working.” Harry told the child, “Maybe it works for other souls who come here, but it doesn’t work on me.”

The child stopped smiling. Her body grew, and soon a perfect copy of her mother was right in front of her.

“So you say, Mistress.” Death spoke through Lily Evans’ lips. “What is it that I may aid you with?”

“What are my options?” Harry asked, making her way to the bench she had disregarded before and sat down.

“You do not have options, Mistress.” Death spoke, “Mistress can do what Mistress _wishes_ to do.”

Harry stayed silent, thinking.

“Was my life a lie?” Harry finally murmured.

During this past year on the run, she noticed how her bonds for her girlfriend, Ginny, and her bonds towards Ron and Hermione wore themselves down.

Death inclined their head, but didn’t answer outright.

“My… friends.” Harry expanded, “The familiar ties I made in the Wixen World.”

Death changed forms once again, a male counterpart of herself sat down next to her.

They shared everything, but Death’s hair was unruly like her father’s and shorter. Harry’s hair was like her mother’s, but dyed with her father’s colors.

“Mistress,” Death allowed Harry to hold their hand, “... not everyone.”

Harry closed her eyes. Somehow, she knew it. Being in the in between meant that she was no longer in her body. So the enchantments or potions dosed in it are not influencing her in the in between.

“Who?” Harry asked, turning to face what could have been her body if she was born a boy. “Who was innocent and who is guilty?”

“You know, Mistress.” Death whispered, they raised a hand and gently removed a stray hair from Harry’s face. “You know who they are.”

“You call me Mistress.” Harry pulled back gently, she faced Death properly. “Don’t call me Mistress, call me Harry.”

Death closed the eyes of the body they were shifted to.

“What shall I call you?” Harry asked.

“Whatever you wish, _Harry._ ” Death leaned in, “I am yours.”

“You’re no one’s.” said Harry, firmly. “You’re a free being. I don’t care that I collected the Hallows. I refuse to own Death.”

Death recoiled, “You… don’t want me?”

Harry sighed, catching Death’s hand and holding onto it with a tight grip. “That’s not what I meant.”

Death stopped recoiling away from Harry.

“You of all entities should know how I feel of someone owning me.” Harry said quietly, “I was my aunt’s and uncle’s freak girl. Later on I was the Wixen World’s saviour, and Dumbledore’s poster girl.”

Death relaxed, “I understand, _Harry._ ”

Harry’s lips tilted upwards, “You say my name like a prayer, _Death._ ”

Death’s dark eyes gazed into Harry’s, “You’re my Mistress.”

Harry sighed, “So that’s it? I collected them, so you’re mine?”

“It’s also within your blood, _Harry._ ” Death whispered, “You descend from the _Peverell_ line, the wraith descends as well, but you my Mistress,” Death leaned in, “Mistress is the rightful owner of the title.”

Harry nodded, “What now?” she asked. “What do I do now?”

Death smiled, “Whatever you wish to do, Mistress.”

“I could go back,” Harry mused.

Death nodded. “Or go on.”

“On?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “You mean, to your realm? Where the souls of the dead rest?”

Death nodded, “I have a feeling that you, my Mistress, will find a friend within Hades.”

Harry was stunned.

“Hades,” she repeated, “as in Greek God Hades?”

“You did see a cerberus on your first year in Hogwarts.” Death reminded her, amused.

“Yes but,” Harry protested lightly, “I would never had thought…”

Death laughed.

They sat, in silence. Until Harry heard the whimpers of baby Voldemort.

“Death,” Harry started.

“His soul piece,” Death answered, “will stay within limbo to pay for his sins.”

Harry frowned, “Would it be possible to bind his soul whole again?”

Death tilted their head, pensitive. “It could happen, _Harry._ ”

“What about the soul piece within me? Surely that piece would be the diadem one.” Harry questioned, gesturing to the baby from afar and her scar.

Death gazed at her scar. It burned slightly. Until a heavy presence she didn’t realize that she always carried within her disappeared.

What looked like a fetus appeared below the bench Harry and Death were sitting on.

“Gone.” Death answered. “I got rid of it. It was leeching off your magic.”

“… Is time travel possible?” Harry asked.

Death shifted, “Depends.”

“On?” she asked.

“What do you mean by time travel.” Death answered, “Do you wish to be within your younger body? Or go beyond the time you were born? If you appear like this while your younger self is still alive, reality might break. And I wouldn’t recommend to go beyond the time you were born.”

“And resurrection?” Harry asked, hesitant.

Death sighed, “What did the second brother ask for?”

“Oh,” said Harry, dumbly. “ _oh._ ”

Harry stayed silent, “What is going on right now with the living?”

“My reapers are working.” Death evaded Harry’s eyes.

“ _Oh._ ” Death stayed silent as Harry went through the five stages of grief.

“If I go back,” Harry said, “would you still be mine?”

Death nodded, “The cloak is yours by blood, not even Dumbledore will be able to claim it. The Stone accepted you as its owner when it touched your palm and you didn’t fall under its curse. And you won the Elder wand by an inconvenient duel.”

“It was Malfoy’s, wasn’t it?” she muttered, “Until I won his wand by disarming him.”

“Felix Felicis runs within your veins, _Harry._ ” Death said, amused. “Must be the Potter luck.”

Harry laughed.

“So,” she sobered herself, “I can go back to my eleven year old self, and still hold onto the title?”

“ _Yes._ ”

“Will the Trace pick up if I use the Elder wand?” Harry’s _avada kedavra_ eyes glittered.

“ _No._ ” Death shifted forms again, the male counterpart of herself was now around twenty or so.

“Will I have the horcrux in my scar if I go back?”

“It’s your choice, Mistress.” said Death, “You wish, Fate writes.”

Harry smiled.


	2. The Awakeing

_ “Before I go, Death.” Harry said, “Could you please make sure that no one is able to access to my vaults? I mean, after my parents death.” _

_ “Of course, Mistress.” Death inclined their head. “I will also make sure your properties are secured.” _

_ “Thank you, Death.” Harry smiled. _

_ She leaned in and hugged the entity…  _

* * *

“Up! Get up! Now!”

Harry woke with a start. Her aunt rapped on the door again.

“Up!” she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker.

“Oh, fuck.” Harry groaned to herself, running a hand through her hair. “Fuck this.”

Her aunt was back outside the door.

“Are you up yet?” she demanded.

“Nearly,” said Harry.

“Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don’t you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy’s birthday.”

Harry groaned.

“What did you say?” her aunt snapped through the door.

“Nothing, nothing …” 

Blindly, she swung her hand to turn on the light. A soft click, and a yellowish light alerted her that she got it.

Harry sat up from the cot and blinked around. She could see perfectly.

So it wasn’t a big joke, it did work.

Harry splayed her hand out, and willed the Elder wand to appear. Moments later she felt the wooden wand in her hand. The Elder wand was eerily beautiful.

Shrugging to herself, she turned to look at her glasses and tapped the wand against them. It would look suspicious if she didn’t wear them, but her eyesight was perfect. So she turned the prescribed glass into a normal one.

_ Dudley’s birthday, _ Harry mused to herself as she placed her glasses on and used wandless magic to dress herself.

She vanished the spiders out of her socks.

Opening the door of the cupboard, Harry grinned when she realized that everything looked the same as the day when she was eleven years old.

She quickly masked her face and entered the kitchen, where she proceeded to ignore the amount of presents that practically hid the table where uncle Vernon was sitting at.

Harry quickly cooked the bacon, this time she didn’t burn it and maybe used magic to cook everything faster. She was finishing frying the eggs when Dudley and aunt Petunia entered the kitchen. Harry plated the food and left it on the table.

Knowing what was going to happen, she quickly got her bacon strips and ate them before Dudley started counting his gifts and threw a tantrum.

Just as Dudley finished counting thirty-six, Harry had already her share of bacon and washed her hands.

“Thirty-six,” he said, looking up at his mother and father. “That’s two less than last year.”

“Darling, you haven’t counted Auntie Marge’s present, see, it’s here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy.”

“All right, thirty-seven then,” said Dudley, going red in the face.

_ Fucking prick, _ Harry thought as she overviewed the presents, she turned away from them.

Aunt Petunia was dissuading Dudley while uncle Vernon was praising Dudley for his spoilt attitude.

The phone rang.

Aunt Petunia went to attend it while Dudley opened his presents. Vernon was smiling satisfied to himself while Harry rolled her eyes every second or so at Dudley’s whining.

Petunia came back, with news from Mrs. Figgs. But Harry already knew what was going to happen, so she discreetly cleaned her face and hair wandlessly. Sometimes, being from the future had its perks. Petunia stuffed her in a simple dress, and ordered her to brush her hair. Vernon had pushed her aside and warned her not to do strange things.

She ended up stuffed once again, at the back of the car with Dudley and Piers Polkiss.

Piers reminded her of a scrawny rat, much like Pettigrew. He never really outgrew his rat features.

She was eighteen, she knew that. But that didn’t stop the excitement of going to the zoo. It had been the first time when she was ten, and this was the second time she was going.

Harry frowned lightly to herself, she had to catch up in both the wixen and muggle world.

* * *

When they arrived to the zoo, her aunt and uncle got them ice-creams. She received the same lemon iced lolly. It was good, she remembered it.

Harry kept to herself while they were watching the animals, amusing herself by people watching.

She was savouring the moment knowing that, after lunch, they were going to the reptile house. Harry briefly wondered if she should vanish the glass like she did last time. Or if she still retained the ability to talk to snakes.

She had left the soul piece inside her in the in between when she walked back to her eleven year old self and merged with herself.

“Death?” she murmured quietly.

Harry immediately felt a shift and someone walking next to her. She turned her head lightly to her right, where Death was. A eleven year old male counterpart of herself was walking next to her.

“ _ Harry, _ ” Death hissed, amused.

“Do I still have the ability of parseltongue?” she murmured, looking at the people walking past her demurely.

“Of course,” Death replied, “if that’s what Mistress wishes.”

Harry smirked lightly, “Good.”

They left the section and went to get lunch. Death was following Harry dutifully, but kept hidden to the naked eye except for Harry.

Harry quietly ate as Dudley got everything he wanted.

As they entered the House of Reptiles, Harry strayed from Dudley and Piers. She immediately went to the boa constrictor she had met all those years ago.

She smiled gently to the snake, it was napping.

Dudley found her moments later, but didn’t pay her any attention. He stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

“Make it move,” he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn’t budge.

“Do it again,” Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

“This is boring,” Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Harry internally smirked as she made sure that Death was on the lookout as she leaned in to talk with the boa.

The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry’s.

It winked.

Harry looked back at the snake and winked, too.

The snake jerked its head towards Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: ‘ _ I get that all the time. _ ’

“I know,” Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn’t sure the snake could hear him. “It must be really annoying.”

The snake nodded vigorously.

“Where do you come from, anyway?” Harry asked.

“Harry,” Death warned.

Harry leaned away, just in time to see Piers look her way. She raised an eyebrow to the boy, making him flush and look away.

She turned back to the snake, and it pointed discreetly to the panel next her.

“Oh, Brazil.” she smiled, she turned to Death and asked quietly, “Could you cover me?”

“Of course, Mistress.” Death positioned his now twenty year old male counterpart self so that Harry was hidden from Piers’ and Dudley’s line of vision.

“Was it nice there?” she continued.

The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on:  _ This specimen was bred in the zoo. _ “Oh, I see– so you’ve never been to Brazil?”

Piers’ shout made Death grab onto Harry and move her away so that Dudley didn’t trample on top of her.

“Thank you, kind sir.” she said, demurely.

Death grinned sharply.

They both moved a little ways from there, but with a swift flick of her hand, the glass holding the boa’s tank vanished.

The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry smirked when the snake said,  _ ‘Brazil, here I come ... Thanksss, amigo.’ _

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

“But the glass,” he kept saying, “where did the glass go?”

Harry was quickly ushered out with Dudley and Piers. She quickly willed herself to cry silently as they moved out of the zoo.

The director sat down with Petunia, apologizing profusely. Harry was internally jumping with glee at Dudley and Piers becoming a bubbling mess.

But then, to her surprise, Piers said after he calmed down, “Harry was talking to it, weren’t you, Harry?”

She knew that Vernon would be too mad to lay his hand on her, and that she would be spending a week inside the cupboard, so she didn’t reply.

When Piers left, Harry instantly locked herself inside the cupboard when Vernon ordered her to.


	3. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which harry receives her letter (interrupting her vacation), runs away from the dursleys, and goes to gringotts

During the week she was supposed to be in the cupboard, Death fashioned a golem to stay in her place while Harry pranced around Death’s realm.

She met Hades and Persephone briefly, chatting and sharing their tragic backstories.

In Death’s realm, she was back in her eighteen year old body.

She also chose to stay within the realm until her Hogwarts letter arrived. The golem was doing a great job being Harry after all.

Death had a quaint cottage, that looked more like a big house, right next to the imposing castle of Hades and Persephone. The size contrast made Harry laugh.

She received her own room and coveted some of Death’s books for herself. Marginally, death magic was supposedly banned. But she wasn’t in the Wixen world. She was in Death’s realm. So she wasn’t technically breaking the law.

“Mistress,” Death murmured to Harry, the girl was lounging and chatting with some demons. “Mistress, your Hogwarts letter is about to reach the Dursley’s house.”

“Oh!” Harry perked up, she shot an apologetic glance to the demons she had been talking to. “My apologies, but I have living matters to attend to.”

The demons fluttered away as soon as they were dismissed while Harry swapped places with the golem easily.

She came out of the cupboard and easily smelled the rags Petunia had dismissed as her uniform for Stonewall High. Harry didn’t bother to question them.

Harry sat down on a chair as her uncle and cousin barged in. The both of them wrinkling their noses at Harry’s apparent uniform.

Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smeltings stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.

They heard the click of the letter-box and flop of letters on the doormat.

“Get the post, Dudley,” said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.

“Make Harry get it.”

“Get the post, Harry.”

“Make Dudley get it.”

“Poke him with your Smeltings stick, Dudley.”

Harry dodged the Smeltings stick and went to get the post.

Three things lay on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon’s sister Marge, who was holidaying on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill and _a letter for Harry._

She quickly flung it under the cupboard door before moving to the kitchen and leaving the mail in front of uncle Vernon. Then she proceeded to go inside the cupboard, gather the little things she had and the letter.

She quickly whipped out a note and wrote:

_Dear Aunt, Uncle, and Dudley,_

_Fuck you. I’m leaving. Got my Hogwarts letter._

_Harry_

_P.S.: Thanks for the cash, Auntie :)_

Harry proceeded to hunt for Petunia’s coat where she hid her money, stole a wad of cash, and left through the front door.

She broke out into a run, Harry-hunting proving itself to be useful. She ducked into a corner where she knew that the Dursleys and Mrs. Figg wouldn’t be able to see her. Neither would the rest of the neighbourhood.

After summoning the Elder wand, she transfigured her clothes into a more presentable state. She also charmed the pockets of her new dress to be bottomless with a well placed anti-theft charm. Harry placed her stuff inside them and part of the cash she had taken with her. She had to pay for the bus ticket, after all.

Harry made her way out of the corner with trepidation, and bolted towards the bus stop.

_I wish that the bus arrives when I arrive. I wish the bus driver allows me to get my ticket and ask no questions. I wish I get to the bus stop undetected._

Harry wished, and as if it was magic, her wishes became real. She arrived to the bus on time, paid for her ticket without questions directed towards her, and she arrived to the bus stop without people looking her way.

It seemed that being the Master of Death came handy.

The ride to London was eventful. She had to change buses twice, and had fun people watching.

Harry allowed herself to enter a few shops when she arrived to London. Discreetly multiplying the quantity of cash within her pockets and shrinking her purchases when the bags on her hands became too much.

She also entered a fast food place Dudley always complained about wanting to go to. They selled burgers. Harry thought it was heaven.

After lunch, she guided herself to the Leaky Cauldron. Humming a song to herself she entered unnoticed.

Harry neared Tom, the bartender.

“Hi,” she waved innocently, effectively catching his attention, “is the Diagon Alley entrance here?”

Tom blinked before smiling warmly at her, “Yes of course, do you want me to open it for you?”

“Yes, please.” she smiled, “I got my Hogwarts letter today, so I’m buying the school supplies now.”

Tom, the bartender, chuckled and guided Harry to the back door where the entrance of Diagon Alley was.

“Remember this sequence, and when you get your own wand you’ll be able to enter yourself.” he advised her as his wand clicked on the brick wall. “Three up, two across.”

The bricks gave away and Diagon Alley was presented in all its magical glory.

“Welcome, to Diagon Alley.”

“Thank you, sir!” Harry grinned at him before waving goodbye and stepping through the wall towards the Alley.

She quickly surveyed the Alley and made her way to Gringotts.

“Death,” she murmured to herself, “Death, are you here?”

She sensed her entity appear next to her. Death was back into the eleven year old male counterpart of herself.

“To Gringotts?” Death asked.

“Yes,” Harry nodded, “also, make sure that the letter doesn’t have any charms or anything in it. Please.” she gave him her Hogwarts letter as they walked towards the bank.

Death teared the seal open and hissed to himself as he noticed all the compulsion charms and tracking charms in it. He quickly disabled all of them and gave the clean paper back to Harry.

“Mistress, you should do a full body check when we enter.” Death advised, “And remember how to greet the goblins.”

Harry rolled her eyes fondly at Death, “Of course.” she murmured.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

“Sounds like a challenge.” Harry smirked to herself as she commented on it. She sighed loudly and turned to Death, “Let’s get this over with.”

Death rolled his eyes as well while allowing his Mistress to drag him by the hand.

When they passed through the doors, two goblins bowed down to them. Harry stopped and bowed down in return, startling them slightly.

“May your gold overflow and your enemies fall defeated to your feet.” she smiled gently without showing her teeth as she greeted them.

“M-May your enemies lay dead at your feet and your vaults overflow in riches.” the goblin closest to her greeted her back.

“Oh, they already did.” Death commented lightly, patting on the goblin’s shoulder as he passed by.

Harry rolled her eyes, “Excuse him.” she smirked as she left the entrance and hurried to keep up with Death. He was already making line behind a few wizards that were arguing with a master teller.

They both ignored the incredulous looks they were getting from the wixen and goblin alike.

They waited in line for their turn, sharing amused glances as people flocked around the two looking eleven years old.

“Master Teller, may your gold overflow and your enemies cower in fear of your presence.” Harry inclined her head with a gentle smile when it was her turn. She didn’t show her teeth as she smiled. Goblin customs were important.

“May you be wealthy and your path be paved by gold.” the teller nodded. “What is it that I can help you with?”

“An inheritance test, the rekeying of my family vaults, and an oversight of my properties.” Harry said.

“Name?”

“Harry Potter.” Harry leaned in, whispering.

The Master Teller’s eyes widened subtly and nodded. They turned around, calling out for someone in gobbledygook. They turned back to face Harry.

“Please follow me, we will test you in my office.” the goblin waddled off the seat and set a quick pace towards a hallway. “Your companion may follow as well.”

“Our gratitude,” Death inclined his head as well, following Harry who was following the goblin. “May your enemies cower in fear of your name.”

The goblin, Gornik, guided them to a standard office. The marble theme of the bank seemed to follow every crevice of the building. The desk was of dark wood and marble, with gold metal trinkets.

“Please wait, the inheritance test will be provided in a few seconds.” Gornik gestured them to the seats.

Harry bowed slightly at Gornik before settling down on the seat. Death followed suit.

Gornik left the room. Harry supposed that they were out to collect the test.

“Is everything alright?” Harry questioned Death.

“Everything is going smoothly, Harry.” Death reassured her. “I made sure that your family vaults were blocked and that your properties were taken care of. As well as making sure your mail was redirected to Gringotts where the goblins made sure it was secure and for you to oversee if you wished to.”

Harry nodded, “Thank you,” she whispered.

Death took her hand. Harry squeezed it, nervous.

The goblin soon returned, with a piece of parchment on a strange slab with different rune sequences, and a small dagger in their hands.

Gornik took a seat and placed the slab directly in front of Harry. They also laid the dagger next to it, on the left side. Gornik then, placed a strange blood red slab on the right side of the parchment.

The parchment was blank.

“Three drops of blood.” Gornik stated. “Take the dagger with your dominant hand and nick pointer finger of the other.”

Harry took the dagger, following instructions. She allowed three drops of blood to fall. Instantly, words formed in the color of her blood.

“Place the injured finger on the blood stone,” Gornik gestured to the blood red slab. “it will heal.”

Harry hesitated, “My apologies, Master Teller.” she started, “But I doubt that leaving traces of my blood freely given is wise.”

The Teller’s eyes gleamed, as if Harry had passed a test. They watched as Harry offered her hand to Death, and the deity healed her easily.

Harry also wiped the blood traces off the dagger with a handkerchief Death gave her before laying it down next to the slab with the parchment.

The words in her blood caught her attention.

_**INHERITANCE TEST** _

**Given Name:**

_Henrietta Jane Potter_

**Date of Birth:**

_July 31th of 1980_

**Parents:**

_James Fleamont Potter_

_ [deceased] _

_Lily Jane Evans - Potter_

_[deceased]_

**Grandparents:**

_[Paternal]_

_Fleamont Charlus Potter_

_[deceased]_

_Euphemia Clarissa Greylock - Potter_

_[deceased]_

_[Maternal]_

_Richard Carl Evans_

_[deceased]_

_Margaret Rose Steward - Evans_

_[deceased]_

**Lordships to Inherit:**

_The Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

_The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black_

_The Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell_

_The House of Sayre_

**Titles:**

_The Chosen One_

_The Saviour_

_Mistress of Death_

_The Defeater of He Who Must Not Be Named_

**Magical Guardian(s):**

~~_Sirius Orion Black_ ~~

[inactive since November 3rd of 1981]

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_[active since November 4th of 1981]_

Harry hummed to herself as she read the contents, not noticing the widened eyes of the goblin.


End file.
